ISSUES
by PT21
Summary: Abby had been dumped again, and once again she'd run to the only man that she trusted. Only this time she got a little more than a shoulder to cry on. GABBY. Don't like this couple together then don't bother reading.


**ISSUES**

**By Carol Sandford**

**Rate MA**

**Disclaimer is in force, so leave me be, you brutes!**

**For Patti**

"Why can't I find a man that loves me, Gibbs? Why can't they just accept me as I am? I mean, how can I change me?! I'm a one off, Gibbs. I'm unique. I'm...just me!" she wailed.

Before he could answer, Abby started again, this time her anguished words became hoarse as she fought against, and then lost, the tears that he knew now streamed down her cheeks only to soak through his shirt and sear his skin, hurting him as much as they hurt her.

"I love my tats, Gibbs. They represent so many things about me, and about who I am. I'd be lost without them, Gibbs! Why can't I find someone who wants every bit of me, uniqueness, pigtails, tats and all?"

She wailed as though her heart was broken in two and Gibbs could only pull her even closer to as she began to sob in earnest against his throat as her arms snaked around his neck bringing her flush against his body.

Gibbs inwardly groaned as he battled against what his heart and soul ached for just so that he could be what Abby wanted him to be for her right then; a friend, a very good friend. A friend that she could run to every time the latest jerk she'd found tried to tame her, or worse still, tried to change her.

If Gibbs was ever given the opportunity he would never do that to her. He loved her quirkiness. He loved her honesty, her caring nature, her intelligence, and yes, he even loved her youth even though it was that one invisible obstacle that kept Gibbs as her friend and not her lover.

But he did love her, with all his heart, which is why he could always be what she wanted him to be. They'd known each other too long now, so how could he not be? As Gibbs gently rubbed her back in a valiant attempt to soothe her tormented soul he could only murmur what she wanted and needed to hear.

"You will, Abby, one day, I can promise you that. Any man that doesn't see you for the gorgeous woman that you are isn't worthy of what you can give them."

With her arms still linked around his neck, Abby pulled back far enough to see what she always saw, her saviours face. His heart tore in half for the pain he saw swimming in her beautiful aqua-green eyes. Any make up that she'd initially worn was long gone, but even so, she was a natural beauty, both inside and out. If Gibbs could easily see that, why couldn't any other moron of a man?

"Why can't I meet a man like you, Gibbs?" She whispered brokenly as another wave of heated tears trickled down her cheek. This time, with nowhere to be captured, they cascaded off her chin only to land on the creamy expanse of her breasts that almost spilled out of the corset style top she wore. He struggled to keep his eyes from drifting down to watch their progress but the pull was just too much for him and the temptation now rendered him helpless as Gibbs slowly lowered his head and gently licked away the moisture that lay suspended upon the mound of soft flesh.

Abby's knees buckled on feeling his warm tongue upon her and she gasped as sensations of surprise rocked through her. But then another feeling quickly swept over her; one of a desperate need to feel loved and wanted and she whimpered as she found herself tugging Gibbs' head closer. By then his licks had become tender kisses as he slowly traced a path over each of her trembling breasts.

Desire soared straight to her loins and Gibbs felt the change in her as his body responded as he tugged her hard against his loins. Instinctively Abby's legs shifted so that she straddled him and at the same time she reached one shaking hand down and tugged at the bowed ribbon that kept the cherry red and black corset just tight enough so that she could breath but also just tight enough to give her relatively small breasts the boost they'd needed to entice her man to do just what Gibbs was about to do her.

'How did this happen?' she pondered aloud as she watched him reach for the ribbon with his teeth and tug it away from the little metal hooks that held it fast. With each inch that Gibbs revealed Abby's breath became quicker, raspier, and by the time the corset fell free of her upper body Abby was breathing as hard as Gibbs was and he took a step back to admire what he'd revealed.

She was beautiful and he couldn't resist, or stop, his finger from tracing a path along the curve of her breast until eventually going after what he was really aiming for, gently brushing the tiny puckered tip as he murmured thickly, "Because I want you, Abby. I've always wanted you."

Abby gasped as sensations shot right through to her very soul leaving a pool of liquid fire in its wake, making her squirm against his thigh. Tenderly, but urgently, Abby reached up and took hold of his head, pulling it lower and lower until there was no doubt at all where he was headed, and without a word of protest, Gibbs gently took the swollen, waiting bud of her breast into his mouth.

_How could a man not love Abby enough to see past the paint and spikes and other paraphernalia that she hid behind_? Gibbs wondered silently as he loved in the only way that he could; with his whole heart and libido. Abby was one of the most desirable women that he had ever met and as he turned his attention to the other eagerly waiting bud, he dimly realised that, just maybe, age wasn't really an issue for them after all. And just maybe, Abby could love a man like him who was almost old enough to be her father. But at least he would love her...all of her. Gibbs would love every last inch of her, from her cute pigtails right down to those God awful clumpy boots that she frequently wore.

But did he dare? Did Gibbs dare let go and soar with her wherever she wanted to go? Sure he did and as he reached both hands beneath her bottom and hitched her higher against his waist, Abby's legs circled him, her feet crossing behind his back. There was now absolutely no doubt just what Abby wanted from Gibbs. If the heat that scorched his stomach hadn't' of convinced him, then the deep throated chuckle and devilish spark in those vixen eyes of hers surely did.

But even so, Gibbs had to be sure. He was about to break my own cardinal rule if they went ahead with the madness that was happening between them. He'd never meant for them to ever happen, but then again, Gibbs didn't expect a lot of things to happen in his life. He also learnt that, at times, life was far too short and you should grab chances like this each and every time they came along. It didn't take a heartbeat to convince him that the next half hour or so was meant to be for them both, and then they'd have the rest of the night to see if they could really make a dream or two come true.

Gibbs turned on the spot and headed towards the stairs. If he was gonna make love to Abby Scuito then it was gonna be in his bed with only the moonlight to guide them where they were about to go. Abby chuckled as a growl left Gibbs' throat as he thought of the prospect that was about to happen between them. He was happy that he'd managed to stop her tears from falling, he was even happier that maybe... just maybe, he'd make a few of his own, only the next ones would be with happiness.

Gibbs didn't know why he'd fought against Abby's pull for so long. He knew there was the issue of her age against his, but, damn it all, he was still healthy, fit. He was even in his prime as some of his previous ladies had informed me, and as he tumbled Abby onto his king sized bed, her giggles incited his aching groin and pounding heart beyond bursting point, and he deliberately forgot every issue that threatened to destroy them.

It took Gibbs an age to get those damn boots unlaced and off. Luckily Abby decided to help by stripping off the rest of her clothes at the same time, all bar the lacy blood-red thong that  
Gibbs knew, without touching it, was saturated with her need, for him. It was a mind-blowing moment of a madness that throbbed throughout his entire body as he hastily shrugged off his own clothes. Gibbs heard buttons popping and tearing material as he threw his shirt across the other side of the room in his haste, but he didn't care. What was the demise of mostly ten year old items of clothing compared to loving Abby Scuito?

No contest.

Gibbs got his answer as he swept down over her, planting a wet, hungry kiss upon her open, waiting mouth complete with a possessive growl that he felt as deep down and as far as his throbbing balls. Wrenching his mouth away he slid down until he was kneeling on the floor. Abby yelped as he quickly grabbed her hips and yanked her ass to the edge of the bed. But the yelp turned to a guttural moan as he lifted her legs and thrust home as deep as he could go.

Both panting hard they stopped and took stock of what was happening; had happened between them. The air surrounding the couple thrummed with desire as their eyes met and held. Moonlight from the window bathed them, locking them together in an instant that would never, ever be forgotten by either of them. Gibbs felt the insides of her pulsing against him and the urge to pound in and out of her almost drove him crazy with need, but he didn't want to do that, not with Abby.

Not yet.

Gibbs heard her whisper his name as she watched his face expectantly in the shadows. He could see her mind whirling with questions, but mostly Gibbs saw something that he was surprised to see; love. Abby Scuito loved him. Him; Him as a man; A Lover; He was more than the friend. He was Jethro Gibbs, lover of Abby, and it felt good.

He slowly released her legs and lowered his body until it lay against hers. Her parted lips met his and he kissed her as deeply as his cock felt inside her. Her arms snaked around his neck and it was then that he began to move, slowly. Her tongue danced with his but he wanted...needed to be in control. Taking her head between his palms Gibbs held her fast as he plundered the depths of her mouth and rocked against her core. He could have drowned in ecstasy as her low grunts tangled with his own as he hit heaven over and over again. Sweat built between them making them both slick as Gibbs' chest tickled hers. But all they could focus on was being locked together.

One.

Gibbs had never felt a connection like they were sharing before, not even with Shannon. Shannon was Gibbs' first, the woman that he'd never forget; the mother of his only child; his one, true soul mate. But she was long gone and he'd spent a long time adrift.

Until now.

The realisation rocked Gibbs to the core and his body ground to a halt as he absorbed the shock as it rippled through him. He tore his mouth from hers and studied her face in the last of the moonlight's rays. For a moment her eyes sparkled with unshed tears until she saw his eyes. He knew he looked too serious. How he felt about Abby was serious. He slowly leant back down and tenderly touched her lips with his. She sighed with relief as she read beyond what she saw and her hand rose to gently touch his face. But it was her quietly spoken words that answered what he'd unconsciously sought. Gibbs hadn't realised that he'd been holding back. He'd spent so many years chained to Shannon's memory that he hadn't seen a future chance of something similar to what they'd had.

Until now.

Until Abby whispered, 'It's okay to let her go, Jethro. Let me in and let her go. '

Gibbs started to move again, slowly, deeply, lovingly, but moments later Abby pushed against him until she slipped off the edge of the bed and onto his lap. Her throaty chuckle mingled with his as she turned the tables on him and began to ride him instead, her tiny movements, barely there, but, God, they were all he'd needed to bring him to the brink as her sticky heat burned every centimetre of him. But there was no way in hell he was letting this chick make him come.

Not yet.

Before she knew what had hit her he lifted her off and threw her back onto the bed. As she began to protest Gibbs dived between her legs and began to sup at the juices that he'd helped create. He knew she'd taste great, but he didn't realise that she'd be as sweet as nectar and for as long as Gibbs lived he would never forget it. Within seconds of his tongue finding her sensitive spot Abby began to writhe as he held her ass in his hands so that he could feast on her. As Gibbs got nearer to making her come Abby's whimpering got louder. Her breathy sighs became gasps. Then her gasps became moans. Then her moans became pleas. Gibbs pushed her slender thighs higher, opening her even further still to him. Her feet found his shoulders and he instantly knew what she wanted.

More.

One finger found its way inside her; then two, and then three. Abby's loins were so liquid now that Gibbs thought he could have fitted his whole hand inside her, but there was no need for that. There was only one other thing going inside there and that was his cock, as soon as he'd made her fly.

Moments later she did just that as Gibbs used everything that he had to get her there. Abby thrust herself upright and into his arms, and this time when she pushed him back onto his knees and impaled herself upon him he let her have her wicked way. But gone were the tiny nut-crunching moves like before. This time she rode him like she was astride a bucking bronco. She was a wild thing possessed and Gibbs let her be, right up until he exploded inside of her.

There had been no talk of safe sex or the use of a condom. Somehow they'd know that neither would be needed. They'd already gone beyond casual. They were paired for life now and as they kissed in the afterglow of what they'd just done they'd both known that there'd be no going back, for either Gibbs or Abby. He'd found the woman that he'd been destined to spend the rest of his days with , just as Abby had finally found her knight in shining armour.

End

Carol Sandford

September 2012


End file.
